Tag
by VividBlues
Summary: Just a simple game.


A.N.: my weekly fluff fix.

I don't own Bleach. I don't think I could be sued for claiming ownership over tag, but who can be sure?

* * *

Tag

It was no secret Shihouin Yoruichi's favourite game was tag. Tag is a really easy game with no teams, no scores and no equipment necessary; all that is needed is people to play with. Usually, in tag, one person is "it" and chases the others around, passing their "it" condition over to whoever they are able to touch with their hands. Of course, Yoruichi, being a rather original and whimsical person, preferred playing her own variation of the game - in which she played with a group of people, but everyone else was "it" and she was the only one being chased around.

And that was not the only difference from the traditional game; as there was no one fast enough to catch her, her "tag" soon became more of a game of endurance, and she had fun observing the varied levels of determination her pursuers possessed. Most people quickly jumped to action when she provoked them into playing, but very few persevered long enough to make it even worth the effort. Some were too slow, some tired too quickly, some were just too lazy, and some, being whimsical as she was, couldn't see the point in it after some time. Why chase so hard what you're never going to reach?

There was one person, though, that never tired and never stopped her pursue once it started. She had to admire such steadfast nature, and she at least had some of the challenge back into the game when playing it with her. Also, she found it very interesting to watch her restrained and proper guard give her all in the childish game. What could possibly fuel that determination? There where many possibilities, as Soifon was a very complex, prideful, devoted person. Still, Yoruichi could swear she glimpsed the reason in the dephts of those dark grey eyes everytime she ended the passionate chase announcing it was time to go back. In those moments, the steely irises always seemed to make the same promisse: one day...

Yoruichi's love for tag went on for many years, so she was very upset when her game had to be interrupted - and even though she was a master too at "hide and seek", she didn't feel a neverending round of this new game was a fitting replacement for the loss of her favourite pastime. But for many more years that was the best she could do, and she eventually got used to it. When she finally was able to go back home, the memories of her playful afternoons were too distant and too difficult to bring back to the present; and that's why she got such a powerful thrill when the game unexpectedly started once again with a few simple words from her old favourite playmate. "You're it" - Soifon said, before she vanished in a flash step.

That was how another version of the game was born, with only two players, and now Yoruichi had to be in the role of "it" everyday. She was not used to that, but she found it was even more exciting than her own variation, except when it was frustrating. How do one play tag when they're being chased by a faster opponent? Yoruichi had never had this experience, and she was quite surprised to see it could be done. Soifon just kept skillfully dodging her hands while alternatively slowing and accelerating, quickly changing directions and using the surroundings to her advantage. She had never realised how much she had missed the fire in the eyes of her partner, until she found herself in the middle of that crazy chase and knew she wouldn't be able to stop without catching her first. It wasn't easy at all, but every moment spent in the activity got her closer to understanding the pattern of those feints and the strategy to succeed; she now knew it wasn't a matter of pride, it wasn't the challenge, the game; it had never been a matter of devotion, of logic, of any such thing - one day she'd get there, and when she did...

"Hah!"

"No!"

"You're it!"

"Argh! If I hadn't stepped on that rock just then..."

"Haha! What's the matter, Soifon? You know I couldn't let you keep winning in my game forever", she said, still holding tight on the white sash of Soifon's onmitsukido commander uniform. She stared intensely into her eyes, seeing once again the passion the younger woman always tried so hard to hide from the world without knowing how strongly she showed it in her expressions.

"Hm. I've always liked hide-and-seek better anyway", was her reply, so soft and defiant at the same time, and Yoruichi couldn't help but find it immensely childish.

"It's not good to lie, little bee", Yoruichi told her with a little laugh, pulling Soifon closer. "I know you'll enjoy chasing me now" - she said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Soifon only stood with a dumbfounded expression as Yoruichi stepped back, saying only "I told you, you're it!" before flash stepping away.

"I'll get you this time..." she muttered, instantly giving chase.


End file.
